Quand la magie donne une seconde chance
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: Des éclats de voix, une étrange magie qui se met à l'œuvre, et voilà deux ennemis transportés dans le passé. Il va falloir faire avec, essayer de ne pas trop changer de chose, tenter de rentrer chez sois, et surtout, parvenir a profiter de la seconde chance offerte.
1. Intro

_Une petite intro pour commencer. Je pense publier de façon régulière mais espacée (je vais essayer moins d'un mois entre deux chapitres) pour ne pas trop risquer la panne d'inspiration comme sur mes autres fics. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

—Battez-vous ! lui cria Harry. Battez-vous, espèce de lâche...  
— Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? hurla Rogue. Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ?  
— _Stupé..._  
— Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter ! railla Rogue en déviant une nouvelle fois le sortilège.

Harry lança un nouveau sortilège, mais cette fois Rogue riposta, lançant le même sortilège. Un silence soudain s'abattit sur eux, de même qu'une sorte de dôme noir.  
— Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ! Stoppez-cela immédiatement, cria le sombre personnage.

—C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, _professeur_ , répondit Harry, énervé et inquiet.

L'air oppressant, sous le dôme les gênaient au point qu'ils oublièrent de se disputer. Ils finirent par perdre conscience lorsque le dôme, invulnérable aux attaques des deux sorciers, rétrécit jusqu'à les toucher.

* * *

 _FIN... Non, blague a part, le premier chapitre aujourd'hui si j'arrive à écrire entièrement un quatrième chapitre._


	2. Nouvelles identités

_Voici le premier chapitre, plus long que l'intro! Cela semble classique, et certaines choses iront peut-être un peu vite, mais je vais tenter de trouver de petites touches d'originalités..._

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta. Rogue était au-dessus de lui, mais il semblait changé.

—Enfin ! Vous êtes une vraie marmotte, Potter ! Levez-vous, nous avons un problème, grogna le professeur.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai un problème. Vos _amis_ sont partis et le calme est revenu _._ Vous par contre, hormis le fait que par je ne sais quel moyen vous avez rapetissé, vous en avez des problèmes. Vous avez tué Dumbledore, et les aurors vont se faire une joie de vous capturer !

—Rogue, Potter, encore en train de vous disputer, interrompis une voix qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et virent arriver Hagrid accompagné par personne d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Si Rogue fut à peine surpris et marmonna quelque chose dans son inexistante barbe, Harry recula, stupéfait et ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

— C'est impossible…

Hagrid, curieux, demanda pourquoi il regardait ainsi le professeur Dumbledore, jetant même un regard suspicieux à Rogue. Albus, ayant remarqué les yeux d'Harry, et effleuré la conscience des deux sorciers, invita tout le monde dans son bureau.  
Harry remarqua l'absence de certains objets, ce qui le rendit encore plus stupéfait.

—Asseyez-vous, et prenez un bonbon si vous le souhaitez. Ils sont au citron et vraiment excellent, proposa le vieux sorcier en tendant une coupe remplit de petites boules d'un jaune criard.

—Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas vraiment qui vous paraissez être. Pourriez-vous vous expliquer ?

—Vous taisez-vous pour une fois, assena Rogue en se tournant vers Harry. Je suis bien celui que vous avez pensé, excepté le fait que j'ai plus de trente ans. Si j'ai ce corps c'est à l'évidence dû à une cause magique dont je ne sais rien. Enfin à propos de lui, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez pas deviné qui il est.  
—En effet, Il ressemble bien trop à monsieur Potter qui étudie ici pour que cela soit une coïncidence… Et ses yeux si particuliers, je ne les ai vu que sur une seule jeune femme, Monsieur Rogue. Cependant, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment vous êtes arrivés là. J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas ici pour tenter de changer le passé. Les lignes du temps sont des choses fragiles…, exprima Dumbledore en regardant tour à tour ses vis-à-vis de son regard perçant.

—Bien sûr que non professeur un dôme noir nous à, s'exclama Harry avant d'être brusquement interrompu.  
—Potter ! Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Vous ne devez rien révéler du futur, sinon nous risquons de ne jamais rentrer chez nous ! Donc fermez-là et laissez-moi gérer la situation !  
—Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance après ce que vous avez fait, cria Harry en se levant de son siège. Il vous faisait confiance et vous l'avez tué ! C'est vrai que cela doit être facile à force ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale mangemort, un traître et un lâche !

—Fermez-là ! Vous ne savez rien ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père, croyant tout savoir, pensant avoir toutes les permissions ! Aussi arrogant que lui ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû promettre de vous protéger au vieux fou, hurla Rogue haineux.  
Dumbledore éleva la voix, stoppant net Harry qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.  
—Monsieur Potter, monsieur Rogue à raison. Vous ne devez rien dire à propos du futur à qui que ce soit, au risque de tout changer. Votre présence ici est déjà un gros risque pour la trame du temps, alors il faudrait éviter tout autre problème. Cela dit, monsieur Rogue, il faudra en discuter tout de même, au moins pour certaines choses, afin de comprendre et de voir comment vous renvoyer chez vous. Et comme cela risque de prendre du temps, et que nous sommes le 1er septembre, vous allez devoir intégrer Poudlard en tant que nouveaux étudiants.  
—Je refuse, dit Rogue.  
—Et je suis au regret de vous y obliger car avec votre apparence vous ne passerez pas pour autre chose qu'un étudiant. Cela dit nous allons devoir vous construire une nouvelle identité à chacun, afin de vous intégrer plus facilement aux autres élèves. Laissez-moi tout d'abord écrire une courte lettre, puis je serais à vous, Répondit le vieux sorcier.

Les deux plus jeunes attendirent, patiemment, tout en réfléchissant à l'identité qu'ils allaient prendre. Après que Fumseck eu disparut dans une envolée de flammèches avec la lettre, Dumbledore se ré-intéressa à eux.

—Bien. Tout d'abord vous monsieur Potter. Nous allons devoir changer beaucoup plus votre apparence que pour monsieur Rogue. Auriez-vous des préférences quant aux couleurs de vos cheveux et de vos yeux, demanda-t-il en lançant un premier sortilège qui éclairci la peau du jeune homme. Suite à la réponse de Harry, il lança quelques autres sortilèges. Puis , ayant terminé, il invoqua un miroir afin que le jeune sorcier puisse s'observer. Ses cheveux bruns, de court et incoiffables, étaient passés à châtain avec des reflets roux, et ils frôlaient souplement ses épaules. Ses yeux qui étaient la seule chose évidente qu'il tenait de sa mère étaient devenus vairons. L'un s'était éclairci afin de ne plus être de cette teinte émeraude si reconnaissable et l'autre avait foncé jusqu'à être presque d'un noir d'encre. S'il fut surpris par sa nouvelle apparence, il remercia le professeur Dumbledore en pensant qu'il s'y habituerai vite.

Souriant gentiment à Harry, le professeur tourna sa baguette sur Rogue qui se tendit.  
—Tout d'abord, je vais redonner un peu de droiture à ce nez. Après tout, comment un jeune homme fraîchement débarqué pourrait avoir eu le nez cassé par le jeune Sirius Black, plaisanta-t-il. Ah, mon vieux Fumseck, tu es de retour. Voyons donc la réponse… Ah parfait ! Bien reprenons monsieur Rogue, dit Dumbledore en posant sur son bureau la lettre que son phénix venait de lui apporter.

—Je suppose que vous ne souhaiterez pas changer de trop, n'est-ce pas ?  
—En effet. Mais j'accepte de menus changement tant que je ne me retrouve pas avec les cheveux blonds ou roux.

Dumbledore lança quelques sortilèges puis invita son cobaye à se mirer tout en indiquant à Hagrid qu'il devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

Les cheveux de Rogue, toujours aussi noirs, s'étaient allongés un peu en dessous de ses épaules et semblaient propres. Ses yeux quant à eux n'avaient plus que des pointes d'encre dans un océan de sombre émeraude. Et sa peau avait gagné un peu de bronzage.  
—Bien puisque tous deux semblez accepter ces nouvelles apparences, nous allons construire votre nouvelle identité.  
— Pour vous monsieur Rogue ce sera simple, vous prendrez le nom de votre mère, vos grand parents ont accepté. Vous vous ferez passez pour le descendant d'une lointaine cousine ayant émigré aux Etats-Unis. Vos grands-parents attendent votre nom pour vous ajouter à la tapisserie familiale. Maintenant pour votre prénom…

—Ophiucus.

—Ah ? Très bien, je le notifie à vos grands-parents. Monsieurs Ophiucus Prince. Maintenant, monsieur Potter. Auriez-vous une idée ?

Harry réfléchit, puis interpella son ancien professeur par son nouveau nom avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ophiucus comprit et entra dans l'esprit d'Harry, puis en ressortit en donnant son accord.

—Je souhaiterais m'appeler Harry Granger.

—Parfait monsieur Granger. Maintenant, votre histoire . Y avez-vous réfléchit ?

Rogue proposa rapidement une histoire qu'ils pourraient donner sans que cela soit trop étrange, puis tous trois descendirent jusque dans la petite pièce à côté de la grande salle qui accueillerait les champions du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Les deux sorciers du futur entendirent l'arrivée bruyante des élèves, puis la répartition des nouveaux. Enfin Dumbledore les fit entrer, et les présenta.  
—Comme je vous disais à l'instant, nous accueillons cette année deux étudiants de l'école américaine Ilvermorny. Ils iront directement en sixième année et j'espère que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit. Mais ne les bousculez pas trop, car leur présence est due au décès de la mère de ce jeune homme qui était devenu depuis quelques années la tutrice de son camarade. N'ayant plus de famille au États-Unis ils ont été rapatriés ici. Professeur Mc Gonagall si vous voulez bien appeler les deux noms ajoutés au bas de votre parchemin...

—Oui monsieur le directeur. Harry Granger !

* * *

 _Mais où le facécieux choipeaux placera-t-il nos deux_ _égarés temporel_ _s? Vous le saurez dans un peu plus d'une semaine !_


End file.
